Reginald Balmore
|previous affiliation= Kagegakure |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Alexander Balmore (Older Brother) Tatsumaru (Foster Father) Rex X (Edolas Counterpart) |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic (Wind, Drive, Flame Wind, Dragon Force) Requip(Via Holder Ring) |curse= |abilities= S-Class Magical Aura Second Origin Activation |signature skill= |equipment=Holder Ring |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Reginald Balmore (レジナルド・バルモア Rejinarudo Barumoa) or as he is more commonly called, Rex (レックス Rekkusu) is the protagonist of Fairy Tail: Heaven and Earth. He is a Mage that is a current affiliate of and a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, a prolific user of Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, having been taught the magic by the wind dragon, Tatsumaru, after which he had a wind lacrima implanted in his body. He is a former from Kagegakure, where he grew up with his older brother Alexander Balmore. It is later revealed he is also the vigilante and criminal, Bad (バッド Baddo). After his brothers devastating loss at the hands of wanted criminal Okamimaru, Rex began his descent into darkness and set of on a quest to avenge his beloved sibling. Appearance Rex is a teenager of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone, blue eyes and relatively short spiky blonde-coloured hair. He has three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each of his cheeks. His orange guild mark is located on his left pectoral muscle. His most common outfit features a simple orange and black tracksuit and open-toed boots. His right forearm and hand are both heavily bandaged. Rex will sometimes wears over his regular attire; a short-sleeved long white haori which is decorated by red flame-like motifs along the bottom. He will also always be wearing a necklace with four long, rectangular pieces of green diamond around his neck. Personality A very atypical main character, Rex is a morally ambiguous, crude, impulsive, violent, arrogant, and very aggressive individual (a stark contrast to his older brother, Alex), this leads to people viewing him as more of an anti-hero type of person and sometimes even a villain. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent who causes a lot of trouble. He will throw himself into battle at the first opportunity regardless of who is in his way, he attacked Death without a second thought despite the fact that no one else was willing to move against him. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. Rex is frequently described as morally ambiguous. A frequent issue he has to deal with is the dark aspects of himself and how they negatively effect his life as a affiliate of Fairy Tail. As someone who uses the alter ego of the notorious dark mage, Bad, Rex is additionally brutal and bloodthirsty, smiling eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle where he enjoys proving his power to other's by physically beating them. He has displayed no issue with killing people. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power and skill. Despite this, he's very talented at fighting, using his magic in many unique and original ways. He has also shown to become extremely exited at the prospect of fighting someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. He is incredibly persistent, even when he realizes that the opponent is much stronger than he is he will continue to attack the target, with everything he has. Rex is immensely prideful, as he hates the idea of others either helping him or him having to rely on others to assist him in battle. Because of his pride, Rex refuses to work together with others claiming he can do whatever he's assigned on his own. His pride has cost him on numerous occasions. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. Though he does not care about his rank he was irritated by the fact that Sammy and Ray were ranked higher than him, brutally beating both of them as penance. He doesn't like when people look down on him, feeling like they view him as inferior; thus, diminishes his already short fuse, as seen against Kain Dressler, causing him to barrage them with a verbal and physical assault. He can enjoy the feeling of losing in order to improve himself to become stronger in most of his fight as seen when he was easily beaten up by Kain. He does hate to lose and while his frequents defeats at the hands of powerful opponents results in him evolving and getting stronger, the fact that Kain seems to always be there to beat these opponents greatly aggravates and infuriates Rex. He is obsessed with beating Kain and proving he is better than him. This serves as his main source of motivation for getting stronger, but despite his consistently impressive growth, he has yet to come even close to Kain's level, much to his ire. Rex's most significant bond is the one he has with his older brother, Alex. Alex is a very good role model for Rex and both his brother and adopted sister have shown to positively influence Rex and his actions. However Rex's love for them has shown to have a dangerous affect on him and his personality. His already prominent anger issues intensify when those two and their wellbeing's are threatened. Became a violent, psychopathic avenger upon learning of his brutal defeat to Ōkamimaru. Rex flew into a unquenchable rage and become solely, obsessively focused on finding him and killing him. He displayed a similar reaction to Amelia being kidnapped (though he was a little more controlled and composed considering she was only kidnapped as where Alex almost died). He has a very high tolerance for alcohol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with many members of various guilds. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. Rex has displayed a severe amount of motion sickness, preventing him from doing anything, rendering him very vulnerable. He is affected by any mode of transport; cars, boats, plane's and even other people all cause him to fall down, pass out or in a serious instance, vomit. Relationships Eleanor was Rex's sister figure during his time in the village. |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= Though his relationship with Kain is tumultuous at best, it is arguably the most important relationship for his growth. |-| }} History When he was quite young, his brother left the village to become a mage. Magic & Abilities Rex is an exceptional mage whose abilities are well-respected by even the most notoriously powerful mage's, he is considered an S-Class mage in everything other than official rank. Even throughout his childhood and early years he was an exceptionally gifted mage, hailed as a prodigy. Combing his magic, intelligence, willpower and physical prowess, Rex can match practically any foe. His abilities were enough for the Magic Council to briefly consider making him a member of the Wizard Saints (though due to his brutish, uncontrollable nature, young age and his various felonies decided against it). Physical Capabilities Impressive Strength: Rex is physically quite strong, he posseses an amount of strength that is many times what someone his size is expected to have. Incredible Speed: No doubt his most notable and impressive physical attribute, Rex possesses an extraordinary amount of raw speed. He is consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, even if they can see him coming, it is still difficult to do anything about it. Heightened Reflexes: He can react to attack's from individuals that are moving at extreme speeds and he is flexible enough to avoid even the trickiest opponents and attacks, angling his body to effortlessly avoid many attacks at once, slipping and sliding with exceptional grace and control. Rex has been shown to be very good at dodging or catching attacks with ease when being attacked. He could easily avoid the combined attacks of both Sammy and Ray for several minutes just by moving around the arena. Extreme Endurance: Rex has excellent conditioning from his severe training and determination. Because of this boundless stamina, Rex can fight for an extended period of time at a very high level, using highly-draining spells and moves. Immense Durability: Rex can take a massive amount of physical damage, as seen by the many times he has fought a powerful opponent that has beaten him badly, he has never backed down. Often enough by the end of his battles Rex is riddled with broken bones, damaged organs and is covered in his own blood. Enhanced Senses: Rex, as a dragon slayer has heightened senses. He has shown to have exceptional hearing, being able to hear an arrow being fired from several hundred yards away. He can, when focused hear the heartbeat's of the people around him. He can even fight without the use of any of his five senses, using a combination of his sensory abilities to sense the magical aura of his opponent to pinpoint their positioning and his sixth sense. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rex is an incredibly skilled and versatile fighter with knowledge of various techniques, skills and arts applicable to combat. He can adapt to combat his opposition seamlessly, using his opponents weaknesses against them, planning several steps ahead of them and using his surroundings all to gain the upper advantage in fights. Expert Weapon Specialist: Rex is proficient tin the use of several weapons, he can use practically any weapon he finds and use it as part of his fighting style effectively. He has shown skill with multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and swords. Expert Tactician: He has an excellent mind for combat, displaying an exceptionally high fight IQ. Rex is excellent at planning ahead of his opponents, this is aided by his high intelligence. Even though he may be outmatched by an opponent with more strength or speed or magic power or something else, Rex's combative mind enables him to fight and beat them anyway, using a variety of unorthodox and brilliant strategies. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As someone capable going of toe-to-toe with the mightiest of foes, Rex boasts a tremendous amount of magical power. Rex's magic power is so vast he can use many highly-magic draining spells one after the other to no ill effect for extended periods of time. His spells are exceedingly powerful due to his immense magic, he can create massive torrents and blasts of wind strong enough to destroy mountains and explosions large enough to completely envelop a small forest. He has enough magic for it to when released, terrifying those in the immediate vicinity, even powerful mage's recognize the sheer quantity. He can release his power as a potent aura that envelops his body and immediately affects his surroundings. *'Etherno Control': This monstrous amount of magical power that can intimidate even some powerful mages, is made even more dangerous by the fact that Rex has an excellent amount of control over it. His masterful control of it allows him to use spells like the Aerial Sphere and it's larger variant. He has a masterful understanding *'S-Class Aura': Despite not being an official S-Class Mage, Rex *'Second Origin Release': After having Skilled Sensor: Due to his natural talent and magical aptitude, his brothers teachings and spending so much time around powerful mages, Rex has become finely attuned to the magical energies of the world, as such he has developed the ability to sense one's magic power with considerable precision. Magic Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (風の滅竜魔法 Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of wind, permitting the user the ability to generate and manipulate it. Rex is particularly adept with this form of magic and can implore it in a variety of ways. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element (with the exception of that which he has created) in order to replenish his energy reserves. The sharpness and density of his wind attacks can be affected by his emotional state; when angry the amount of blunt force which can be generated is increased and when in a more calm and composed state of mind, the cutting power of his wind attacks are amplified. The wind produced is extremely powerful, enough to overpower fire magic, despite the massive elemental weakness. The wind can destroy some of the most durable objects and materials in the world. Rex can generate wind under his body, allowing him to levitate, hover in the air and fly. Rex is capable of moving through the air incredibly quickly, crossing great distances in short amounts of time. He has even been seen breaking the sound barrier, meaning he can fly at 990 mph (or Mach 1.3) at the least. He can propel himself through the air and bounce back and forth of surfaces using a powerful blast of wind just before impact. His ability to levitate allows him to appear as though he is walking through the air. *'Wind Dragon's Roar' (風竜の咆哮 Fūryū no Hōkō): Rex's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Rex, after inhaling, releases a large mass of highly condensed wind, in the form of a powerful hurricane. This hurricane inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. **'Wind Dragon's Tearing Torrent' (風竜の切断瀬 Fūryū no Setsudanse): A less destructive version of Rex's roar attack, after inhaling, he releases a thin stream of finely tuned wind which additionally produces hundreds of miniature blades of wind which deal staggering damage to most objects, armour being entirely ineffective against it (even magical armour). *'Wind Dragon's Iron Fist' (風竜の鉄拳 Fūryū no Tekken): Rex covers his hand in wind and punches his target across the face. *'Wind Dragon's Razor Claw' (風竜の剃刀爪 Fūryū no Kamisori Tsume): After gathering wind around his hand, Rex dashes towards his opponent and before they can react rips a massive chunk of their torso to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Hurricane Fist' (風竜の暴風拳 Fūryū no Bōfū Ken): Rex clenches his fist and concentrates his magic there, before leaping towards his target and striking them burying his fist into their stomach. The resulting force conjures a large spiralling hurricane which increases the blunt force of this attack, also helping to push the target and everything around it back a considerable distance. *'Wind Dragon's Sky-Bound Spear' (風竜の空飛ぶ槍 Fūryū no Soratobu Yari): Rex swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly pressurised, torrent of destructive wind before he pushes it forward and thrusts it at his target with his palms open, creating a javelin-like weapon which slams into his target and throws them back as it cuts into them. The spear travels so quickly that most opponents cannot even react. *'Wind Dragon's Hammer Kick' (風竜の槌蹴り Fūryū no Tsuchikeri): Rex throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he creates a mass of wind which covers his leg, he then throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip to increase his power slamming his heel into the top of their head. *'Wind Dragon's Guillotine Drop' (風竜の断頭台滴 Fūryū no Dantōdai Shizuku): Rex gathers his magic into his and performs a front flip, bringing his arms down and releasing two powerful arcs of wind at the target, crossing them over each other, slicing the target and the ground to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Wingbeat' (風竜の翼鼓動 Fūryū no Tsubasa Kodō): Rex conjures up a massive blast of wind to push back everything around him. It is powerful enough to uproot tress and tear building's to pieces. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): These spells are the most powerful spells that can be achieved by a Wind Dragon Slayer. *'Wind Dragon's Planetary Obliteration' (風竜の惑星閉塞 Fūryū no Wakusei Heisoku): Rex leaps very high into the air, he clenches a single fist and focuses on diverting a great deal of immensely concentrated wind magic into that said fist, before falling down toward the target and landing the punch, after making contact, the force that is generated results in a sphere of wind magic which increases in size and explodes outwards, ripping the earth to pieces and sending people, objects, buildings and anything else flying in all directions. Modes Wind Drive (ウインド・ドライブ Uindo Doraibu): A state that Rex can enter, a thin glow of wind magic surrounds his body and allows him to levitate and move much quicker. His other physical attributes are enhanced as well offering him augmented in strength, endurance and durability. His magic power receives a boost as well, increasing the destructive power of the spell's he uses while in this mode. His magic power rolls of him in waves of highly pressurized wind blasts which cut the earth around him to pieces. Flame Wind Dragon Mode (モード炎風竜 Mōdo Enfūryū): After consuming the flames of a fire dragon slayer, Rex can enter this heighted mode. This mode is extremely powerful allowing Rex to supplement his wind's already impressive power by using it to increase the flame's potency to a exponentially greater scale. Rex is endowed with immense destructive power, far surpassing what he could achieve with just his wind dragon slayer magic. In fact these spells are so destructive that they usually require several different spells to effectively counter them. Additionally while in this mode, Rex becomes highly resistant to high temperatures including fire and heat-based attacks. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Roar' (炎風竜の咆哮 Enfūryū no Hōkō): Rex's fire-enhanced version of his classic Wind Dragon's Roar. Rex combines wind and fire in his mouth before spitting out a massive blast in the shape of fire-enhanced wind hurricane, twisting and turning, ripping the target and everything around to pieces as it explodes outwards. The sheer volume and size of this spell is enough to completely negate and overpower other fire spells. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Caustic Claw' (炎風竜の苛性爪 Enfūryū no Kasei Tsume): The flaming wind dragon alternate of Rex's claw attack, he engulfs his hand in potent flames amplified by his wind and then rushes towards his target before cutting though it/them. This attack provides an astounding deal of cutting and melting power and is able to be used to easily cut and melt through magical armour, as seen when it was to used to cut through a squad of knights and leave a large chunk missing from their sides. This attack also deals a great deal of trauma from the flames used, which when combined with it's cutting ability allows Rex to cut through something/someone and quickly burn them. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Sphere Canon' (炎風竜の球大砲 Enfūryū no Kyū Taihō): Using the same principles as the "Aerial Sphere", Rex now adds his fire to it, leading to an expediential increase in it's destructive power. Rex can either slam this orb of power into his opponent or he can launch it at them from a distance as a projectile. When this spell was used while he was empowered by dragon force, it was powerful enough to blast Kain straight through the side of a mountain and the explosion produced ended up destroying the mountain in the process. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Assault' (炎風竜の突撃ゴ Enfūryū no Totsugeki): *'Flame Wind Dragon's Meteor Explosion' (炎風竜の流星爆発 Enfūryū no Ryūsei Bakuhatsu): Dragon Force (ドラゴン・フォース Doragon Fōsu): Having being a prodigy during his teachings with Tatsumaru, Rex managed to learn how to enter Dragon Force, he did however not have the nerve necessary to do so until he was much older due to a fear of losing control. Because Rex is a third-generation dragon slayer, he is capable of entering dragon force at his own leisure. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Rex gains augmented physical prowess and magic power allowing him access to an arsenal of enhanced move's. His appearance becomes more dragon-like gaining scales, clawed fingers and sharpened teeth. The initial use of this magic resulted in him losing a considerable amount of his self control, causing him to attack in a blind fury. In this state he was powerful enough to be able to inflict multiple grievous wounds on the supposedly indestructible demon Beelzebub. He becomes so fast he can create an after image with his speed alone, convincing enough to fool his opponents. In fact he can move so fast that people often assume he is using some form of Teleportation Magic. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Despite his brutish, arrogant and often simple-minded nature, Rex has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, as such he is very perceptive, he's able to deduce people's nature and their strength levels just by observing them and their habits. His intelligence does to some extent extend to his academics, scoring top marks in physics, chemistry, biology and mathematics during his brief time in education. He also displayed an aptitude for learning languages. His excellent memory helps him in all aspects of life; from being able to memorise opponents fighting patterns and moves to perfectly remembering descriptions and key details for studying. Advanced Growth Rate: Rex is very talented, he will pick things up incredibly quickly and his rate of growth is astounding, improving leaps and bounds in just short period's of time. His physical attributes, magic power and mental abilities all drastically improve. He will never make the same mistake twice and will learn from every mistake that he makes. When he was first introduced he was unable deal with anything higher than a typical A-Class threat but in just a couple months he could combat S-Class threats like. An example could be that By X784 his strength is such that Kain estimated that it had tripled since X780. Indomitable Will: To accompany his natural talent, Rex possesses an immense amount of willpower that allows him to persevere in the face of seemingly impossible obstacles and himself beyond his own limits time and time again in order to get stronger. His force of will is so great that he will allow himself be injured in order to create openings and execute counterattacks on opponents and even mutilated his own body in pursuit of his goals. Rex was able to resist Bluenote Stinger's powerful Gravity Magic with nothing but his strength of will even though everyone else was immediately flattened. He always displays incredible fortitude in the face of adversity, refusing to back down even when he is bloody and beaten, facing an opponent many times stronger than himself he will continue to fight until he is not physically capable. Acting Skills: Kain is quite good at manipulating his own emotions. As part of this he is a very good liar and can fool most people with ease. Gambling Skills: Alcohol Tolerance: Rex has displayed an impressive tolerance for alcohol, being able to consume upwards of 10 litres in one showing before passing out. Equipment Ninja Tools (忍具 Ningu): *'Shuriken' ( Shuriken lit. Throwing Star): Holder Ring (保有輪 Hoyūwa): Also known as the Ring of Holding is a magic ring imbued with the magic known as Requip that allows it's user to summon weaponry and other equipment from a pocket dimension. Though their is a limit to how much can be stored and summoned, as Rex usually uses it to quickly access various small weapons like kunai and shuriken, he does not need to worry about that. Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Naruto Uzumaki from "Naruto". *Rex wants to defeat Kain Dressler. *Rex's favourite colour is red, as in the colour of blood. *Rex's IQ is 140. *Rex is the latin word for "king". *Rex has completed a total of 42 Jobs: 39 Normal, 3 S-Class, 0 SS-Class, 0 10-year, 0 100-year. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Former Dark Mage